Game Over
by morfin761
Summary: Dans la Nouvelle-Rome, Reyna mène une vie plutôt banal avec ses amis Jason et Annabeth. Seulement, elle ne pensait pas que cette bande de voleurs, croisé au hasard, aller totalement changer sa vie. Ok le résumé est nul, mais jetait quand même un coup d'œil. UA avec du Leyna, Percabeth et peut être du Thalico.


Le soleil venait de se lever lorsque Reyna ouvrit les yeux. Elle tourna le dos aux rayons qui passer à travers la fenêtre, dans l'espoir de se rendormir. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle abandonna et se leva. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa le paysage, la Nouvelle Rome construite sur les ruines de Rome. Des dizaines de grattes ciel semblaient aller plus haut que ses voisins. Pourtant, Annabeth lui avait expliquée que chacune des tours était aussi grande que les autres. Puis plus on allait vers l'horizon, plus les bâtiments devenaient petits, pour finir au Bidonvilles. En réalité la ville était aménagée en demi-cercle, les douze tours de ceux qu'on appelle les Olympiens, appelés ainsi car chacun d'eux été nommé en hommage aux dieux grecs. C'était grâce à eux que la population avait pu se relever de la troisième guerre, celle qui a presque détruit l'humanité. Et plus on était proche des Olympiens, plus on était riche. Sa mère était l'une des subalternes les plus proches d'Athéna la mère d'Annabeth. Elle avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec celle-ci et Jason à dix heures sur la Grande Place. Un coup d'œil à son horloge la rassura, elle avait encore deux heures pour se préparée.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Une fois sur la Place, elle se maudit d'avoir oublié son écharpe. Bon, elle pouvait toujours en acheter une, elle avait les moyens après tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en ferait après ? Elle décida d'oublier cette histoire d'écharpe. Elle chercha du regard le signe que ces amis étaient présents quand elle les aperçu enfin. Avec quelqu'un. Elle portait un masque, ce qui n'empêchait pas de voir que Jason était fasciné par ce que la fameuse fille disait. Reyna s'approcha et ce fut Annabeth qui l'aperçu la première. Elle fut un peu déçue, habituellement c'était Jason qui la voyait en premier mais là, c'est à peine s'il fit attention à elle. Elle salua ses amis et la jeune fille masquée, qui le lui rendit avant de continuer :

-Et donc, on organise un spectacle avec des amis un peu plus loin, sur le forum.

-Un spectacle de quoi ? Reyna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique, « s'ils ne peuvent pas se payer une salle ça ne pas être fameux. » Pensa-t-elle.

-Et bien, j'ai un ami qui fait danser le feu, un autre l'eau. On a lanceur de couteau qui ne loupe aucune cible et une dresseuse de fauve. Avec des musiciens. Récita la fille.

A voir le regard de Jason et Annabeth, Reyna sut qu'elle irait le voir, ce fameux spectacle. « Au moins, ça nous occuperas. ». Elle demanda :

-Et l'entrée coûte combien ?

-C'est gratuit, car ce ne serait pas juste de faire payer toutes les classes sociales, ce fut Annabeth qui lui répondit. C'est bien ça ?

-Oui, certaines personnes ne peuvent pas se le permettre. Et on veut que tout le monde puissent y assister. Les riches comme les pauvres. Expliqua rapidement la fille.

-C'est juste. Ce fut tous ce que Jason trouva à dire.

-Le spectacle commence à dix heures trente. A tout à l'heure j'espère. Elle conclut rapidement et partit aborder un autre groupe de personne.

-On y va ? proposa Annabeth et Jason approuva vivement de la tête.

-A dix heures trente ? Ça commence dans dix minutes. Après ces paroles le petit groupe partit vers le forum.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Une fois sur le forum, les trois amis prirent placent devant l'estrade improvisé pour le fameux spectacle. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, de jeunes enfants des bas quartiers, des enfants de riches. Le trio croisa des personnes de leur lycée, preuve que la jeune fille devait être convaincante. Après avoir patienté un petit instant, une adolescente, portant elle aussi un masque, arriva sur l'estrade et installa le matériel de musique. Puis deux garçons arrivèrent ensemble. Une fille et un garçon suivit par trois garçons. Ils portaient tous un masque différent. Et enfin la jeune fille qui les avait abordés arriva, elle prit le micro et remercia tout le monde d'être venus. La première personne à être arrivé pris sa guitare et commença à jouer. Presque tous les murmures se turent quand elle chanta. « Si elle n'était professionnel, qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ? » elle joua deux chanson Marilyn Manson _Sweet Dreams _et enchaina avec _The Nobodies._

Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, un garçon s'avança et alluma un briquet. Puis il récupéra la flamme et la transforma en oiseau de flamme. En voyant ça un des garçons bondis sur la scène et avec un bac d'eau, créa une statue en forme de cheval. A partir de là, c'est devenu une sorte de duel. Quand l'un créa un fauteuil en flamme, l'autre créa un lit aquatique. Autour d'eux tout le monde applaudissaient. Pour finir, le garçon au bac créa une fleur et descendit dans le public à la recherche de quelque chose. Arrivé près d'Annabeth, le garçon s'inclina de façon exagérer et lui tendis la fleur. A peine Annabeth l'avait touché que la fleur se couvrit de glace. Alors qu'Annabeth toute rouge qui remercie le garçon, un applaudissement ce fit entendre sur l'estrade. Le second garçon ralluma son briquet et … avala la flamme. Il mit la main devant sa bouche, et cracha un long jet de flamme, qui se transforma en une multitude de papillons qui se consumèrent en tombant. Leurs performances terminée, les deux garçons s'inclinèrent en parfaite synchronisation. Et s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à la musicienne qui chanta _Teenagers_ de My Chemical Romance. Reyna ne connaissait pas ce groupe et se promit de l'écouter sitôt rentrer.

Une fois sa chanson terminée, à nouveau un garçon s'avança. Il sortit un couteau et l'envoya en plein dans le centre de la cible, il en sortit un second et l'envoya en plein sur le premier. Il recommença trois fois et sortit un foulard noir de sa poche. Il sauta parmi le public, et le posa sur les yeux d'un enfant en lui demandant s'il voyait quelque chose. La réponse négative, il refit le test deux fois et remonta sur l'estrade où il noua le fameux foulard devant ses yeux. Et le garçon aux flammes se déplaça aussitôt et décrocha la cible. Il se promena avec quelques instants avant qu'un couteau se plante en plein milieu. Le garçon portant la cible accéléra en changeant souvent de direction, mais le couteau se replanta sur le premier. Le lanceur était dos à la cible et jetais ses couteaux par-dessus son épaule. C'était réellement impressionnant. Ils firent le même cirque pendant cinq minutes quand le lanceur rata la cible, plusieurs fois de suite. Lorsqu'il enleva le foulard et tendis le bras vers les couteaux planté sur le bois, où était accroché la cible on pouvait lire le mot : Merci écrit avec les couteaux. Les deux artistes saluèrent le public plusieurs fois de suites. Et la chanteuse s'avança encore une fois avec _Animal I have Become_ de Three Days Grace.

Une adolescente monta rapidement sur scène et appela son tigre. Après quelque tour elle le renvoya et appela un aigle qui arriva et refis des tours. A ce moment, Reyna remarqua plusieurs artistes assis parmi le public. Un mouvement à côté d'elle attira son attention, un artiste changea de place et quelques minutes après, la personne qui était assis à côté de l'artiste retourna ses poches et en discuta avec son voisin qui fit rapidement la même chose. En quelque seconde, un mot s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre : Pickpocket. Elle aperçut un artiste en flagrant délit et fit signe à Jason. Il comprit et, depuis son portable, prévient la police d'un pickpocket sur le Forum.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la police arriva sur les lieux et les artistes bougèrent tous en même temps. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers des directions différentes, les policiers essayaient vainement de les attraper. L'un des artistes esquiva un coup de bâton mais son masque tomba, il eut le réflexe de mettre son bras devant son visage. Les policiers se précipitèrent tous vers lui, poussant Annabeth, Jason et Reyna. Cette dernière fit un léger croche pied à l'un des policiers qui s'effondra sur autre, qui s'effondra sur autre, qui s'effondra sur autre, et. L'artiste la remercia de son regard rouge, remis son masque, remonta sa mèche blanche. « Un albinos, donc. »Pourquoi ça lui semblait important ? Elle n'en savait rien, et n'eut pas l'occasion d'y penser plus. Une fois les policiers ayant eu leurs réponses, les personnes ayant regardé le spectacle furent relâché. Le trio d'ami décida de rentrer chacun chez eux.


End file.
